


down comes the night

by full_ofstarlight



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, T for language and also off-screen violence, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), they're both idiots but we know this, this is basically just yorknew arc leorio pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/full_ofstarlight/pseuds/full_ofstarlight
Summary: "September 1st, in Yorknew City!"Leorio Paladinight finds himself in the bustling metropolis months after promising Gon, Killua, and Kurapika. It's been a while since he's seen or talked to any of them, which would be fine, except for some reason, he's particularly nervous about seeing Kurapika again. But while he finds Gon and Killua, neither of them have heard anything from their friend...... this is basically just the Yorknew Arc from Leorio's POV
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. once more to see you

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle with me ;-;

_ “September 1st in Yorknew City!” _

Leorio keeps the date penciled in on his calendar. He doesn’t think much of it, because he keeps a lot of dates penciled in on his calendar. The date to turn in his entrance exam application, the date to pay his first month of rent, the date to take the exam itself. It is just another mark on his calendar, really.

Even if it is one he thinks about constantly, one that hovers in the back of his mind as he goes about his day and pours over his notes. 

The studio apartment he rents isn’t much. Sure, with a Hunter license now, he can probably afford something better, but this is just a temporary situation. It’s cheap and it’s quick and honestly, the shittier the place, the more motivated he is to study for this damn medical entrance exam and get his ass into medical school.

It’s also a reminder of where he came from. Of where he needs to go. 

He managed to stash a desk next to the bed and found a janky old television to haphazardly balance on the dresser. There is a window in here, which seemed like a luxury at the time, but it also means that the sounds of the city keep him awake late into the night. It bugged him at first, but sleepless night after sleepless night, Leorio has realized that maybe he’d rather the honking and the chatter and the rumble of the train keep him company.

It’s weird being alone now.

There is something about almost dying together that bonds you with strangers.

It’s August 30th and Leorio comes back from the library, kicking off his shoes. The door slams shut behind him, the paint peeling slightly off the walls. He dumps the keys on the counter and reaches into the cabinet above the sink to grab another cup of instant noodles. Setting the kettle on the stove, he reaches into his pocket for his phone, mindlessly scrolling through the message notifications.

There aren’t any he wants to read, though he did just get a confirmation for his flight tomorrow.

Leorio knows he shouldn’t worry, but he does. No one’s actually  _ confirmed _ that their plans are still happening, but then again, it’s not like those crazy kids are ones to think through a schedule. Actually, Leorio doesn’t even remember if they have phones or anything. In retrospect, literally all of this was ill-planned — beyond the word of a promise, they hadn’t said anything about a meeting place or a specific time or even really exchanged contact information. For all Leorio knew, Gon and Killua could be dead in a ditch somewhere. 

Nah — he shouldn’t think like that. The kids were fine. Hell, considering they’d saved his ass multiple times during the Hunter Exam, they were probably doing fantastically. 

It wasn’t them he was worried about, really. 

It was stupid. The one number he  _ did _ have and he couldn’t bring himself to text it. 

Luckily, he’d at least had the foresight (and the fucking guts) to get it. 

— 

After parting ways with Killua and Gon, the two of them sat in the airship station, waiting for their respective flights out of the Republic of Padokea.

“I’m assuming you’re heading back to your country.” Kurapika had stated it matter-of-factly, like indisputable fact, the way he always did. It’d annoyed Leorio at first, that smart-ass, but slowly, it’d grown on him and honestly, he’d be worried if Kurapika didn’t 

“Yeah, well exams don’t take themselves.” Leorio had stretched his feet out in front of them, much to the annoyance of some passerbyers, and splayed his arms over the backs of the seats. Kurapika, meanwhile, sat straight and proper. Leorio glanced at him.“You have any idea where you’re going next?”

“I’ll need to find an agency that hires Hunters.” Kurapika looked forward, not meeting Leorio’s gaze. “Preferably one that can connect me with the auction in some capacity, though I won’t be picky earlier on, so long as I can get a promising job. Eventually, enough of working in the right circles will put me in the position I need to be in come September. ”

He spoke so seriously, without a doubt in his mind, his gaze fixed on something beyond the window looking out on the airfield, something beyond right there, something Leorio could not see. Not that Leorio was looking in the distance at all. 

“Well, keep in touch. I don’t wanna show up to Yorknew and wander the streets without you.” He reached for his phone, realizing what he’d said exactly, and immediately tried to cover it up. “‘Cuz you know those kids are just gonna run off and I can’t corral them on my own — here.”

He shoved his phone and glanced up to find Kurapika looking right at him, the faintest of smiles on his face as he plucked the phone from Leorio’s hand.

“If you wanted my number, you could just ask, Leorio.”

Leorio scoffed, surprised at the weird rush of relief he felt wash over him. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

“What do you think I’m doing now?”

—

Nearly six months later and only about the same number of texts between them. There’d been one after he landed, one about a week later. Then one on Kurapika’s birthday, which he’d felt like an idiot for sending, because Kurapika hadn’t messaged  _ him _ on his birthday and what kind of dumbass remembered someone’s birthday like that? It had been a late night conversation when Kurapika mentioned it offhandedly and Leorio didn’t even know why he remembered it, except he had and —

That was besides the point.

The point was that right now, on August 30th, in his shitty little studio apartment, as the kettle on the stovetop started to boil, Leorio thought about texting Kurapika again.

That was a stupid idea.

Actually, objectively it was not. 

Yorknew was a big city. Leorio needed to figure out where the fuck they were all meeting up. If they were all meeting up. And the only number he had was Kurapika’s. So, logically, it would make total sense to text Kurapika and figure out what was going on. He probably should’ve done that before he’d even bought the tickets, but he’d bought the tickets embarrassingly long ago and had hesitated then, too. 

Leorio’s finger hovered over the compose new message button.

_ September 1st, still on? _

_ Where are we meeting _

_ Long time no text _

_ How you doing  _

_ Hey sunshine  _

The kettle began to whistle, startling Leorio. He yelped and nearly jumped, fumbling with his phone and catching it at the last minute. That was a sign if there was one. To not send a text. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned off the stove.

He was being stupid. 

Worst case scenario, he showed up to Yorknew and texted Kurapika  _ then _ . There was no need to be weird about it, right? 

He poured the boiled water over the cup of noodles, the weight of his phone in his pocket more apparent than ever.

September 1st. That’s when he’d text. Two days. He could go two days.

September 1st.


	2. nights were mainly made for sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio journeys to Yorknew City, remembers parts of the Hunter Exam, and reunites with those two pesky kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this just in time for Leorio's birthday! Happy birthday, Mr. Leorio!

Leorio doesn’t mind flying at all. In fact, he secretly still gets a little bit of a thrill out of it. When he was a kid, he didn’t travel much at all, but he’d look up at the airships in the sky and imagine what it would be like to have the money to just go wherever you wanted, whenever you wanted. 

Even with the luxuries of the Hunter license, that excitement hasn’t quite worn off. 

Compared to the sparse, private airships of the Hunter Exam, this one is rather crowded. Still, Leorio finds an empty corner where he can look out the window and watch the landscape below. 

It is strange to be alone again.

It’s strange because Leorio spent most of his life alone. His parents were out of the picture pretty early and he didn’t really keep any friends particularly close, because he knew what it was like to lose them. Not that he didn’t _have_ friends — but they were just… casual acquaintances that he went to bars with sometimes. 

But there is something about almost dying with strangers that endears you to them. There is something about stepping up for those kids to protect them (even if… well, they probably saved him more times than he saved them). There is something about wandering an island late at night with someone, where everyone else is out to hurt you, but you know the person at your side won’t.

It’s weird that it was such a short period of time, yet it feels like an entire lifetime packed into less than a month. 

Being alone is something he should be used to now more than ever, but as he looks out at the rolling hills and houses, Leorio can’t help but feel excited. Excited is maybe the wrong word. It’s deeper than excitement, really, something that permeates through him. 

It’s because he’s empty now, Leorio realizes with a jolt he tries to hide from his face. Maybe he’s always been, but for that brief period of time he wasn’t. 

—

Leorio wasn’t sure what time it was, but he should’ve been asleep. Everyone else was, but with Tonpa’s stinky feet shoved into his face, he kept tasting foul air. He sat up abruptly, rubbing his eyes and cursing under his breath. He already woke up once before because of Gon and Killua’s impromptu pillow fight, but here he was again, unable to rest for too long, lest the guilt start eating away at him.

“You know, Leorio, some of us are trying to sleep.”

From the corner of his eye, Leorio saw Kurapika turn on his side, propping his head up on his elbow. The words weren’t accusatory. In fact, judging by the slight smirk on his face, they were probably meant as playful. Leorio scoffed, smiling too.

“Wanna trade places?” He gestured to the snoring Tonpa. “Comes with a view.”

“I think I prefer the view from here.” The smirk on Kurapika’s face softened some, though that could perhaps have been due to the dim light. Not for the first time, Leorio wondered if that playful remark meant anything, if he was just making this all up in his head, if Kurapika was just _like this_ with everyone. 

He glanced at Kurapika across the dark room, their eyes meeting in the shadows. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Leorio opened his mouth —

“You don’t have to feel so guilty.”

Leorio closed his mouth and looked away.

“Yeah, well, I do. It’s my fault we’re stuck here.”

“You could just as easily say it’s my fault,” said Kurapika. Leorio glanced back to find Kurapika’s intense gaze still on him. “If I had just killed Majtani, Leroute’s entire strategy would’ve changed — “

“I was still an easy target.” Leorio sighed, leaning his head back and running a hand through his hair. He stretched out his legs. “None of you would've fallen for it. I’m just an idiot.”

“Don’t say that.” The playfulness vanished from Kurapika’s voice, replaced by something more serious. He sat up, drawing a knee towards his chest as he shifted his back against the wall. 

Leorio rolled his eyes. 

“It’s true —”

“It’s not. You knew Majtani wasn’t dead. You knew he wasn’t unconscious. You knew how to get him to admit it.” Kurapika closed his own eyes. “Give yourself more credit. It’s unfair to expect everyone to perform at their most effective under such high stress. We all have weak moments and those weak moments are a gamble. Sometimes they work out.” He gestured towards Gon’s sleeping figure. “Sometimes they don’t. There isn’t any point in dwelling.”

Leorio remained quiet for a moment, letting the silence settle between them. He looked at Kurapika, who’s eyes were still closed, wondering exactly what he should say next. Thank you seemed simultaneously too trite and too _much_. Scoffing it off would be dismissive. Saying something as genuine back was something Leorio didn’t know if he was capable of.

“You can say thank you.” Kurapika opened one eye, the smirk back on his face. “Or not. I won’t lose any sleep. Over that at least.” 

“Thank _you_ ,” said Leorio. He didn’t know why he was blushing, but he was glad it was dark. “Get some sleep, blondie.” 

—

After landing, Leorio finds himself wandering the streets of Yorknew. He’s never been here before. The city lives up to every expectation he has: it’s loud, crowded, and smells disgusting. Every time he turns a corner, he nearly bumps into someone. It’s never who he’s looking for.

He’s beginning to wonder why he agreed to this stupid plan.

Or lack thereof. Why did no one think to exchange phone numbers? (He has a phone number). Or give any concrete details besides meet in Yorknew City on September 1st? (He had six months to make them). How the hell was he even supposed to find three people in a city of nearly 9 million? (He didn’t text Kurapika when he got off the airship). 

What Leorio forgets is that Gon and Killua aren’t just two ordinary kids. They have a way of making themselves known.

It takes all of five minutes when he wanders into a marketplace before he immediately hears their voices. He pauses a moment, wondering if he could be mistaken, but no — it’s definitely them. Gon and Killua, at least. Leorio glances around quickly, hoping that a familiar crop of gold hair will be just around the corner, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. He kicks himself in the gut, because it’s his damn fault for not just _texting_ Kurapika. It’s just Killua and Gon here, just them … 

… and they’re about to get swindled by a phone salesman because they’ve clearly never haggled for anything before. Leorio shakes his head. He can’t help but smile as he walks forward.

“Don’t bother.” He cuts off the salesperson with a dismissive wave of the hand. “The range sucks and it’s not even waterproof. That phone’s basically only good if you’re making calls and nothing else.”

“Leorio!” Gon looks so damn happy to see him that Leorio almost forgets that Kurapika isn’t with them. He smiles at the kid. Even Killua’s face lights up somewhat, happier than Leorio remembers ever seeing him. Gon was definitely easier to like than this odd, pale boy, but Killua’s just as damn important to Leorio now.

He reminds Leorio of a plant left out of the sun for too long, kept in a dark corner without the nourishment he needed, yet still managing to grow strong enough to find sunlight. Gon is his sun, clearly, though Leorio can only hoped he helped them along.

Leorio beams at the two of them, stepping forward to take a look at the phone options. It’s good to be back with them, though he does feel the gnawing absence of the fourth member of their party. He keeps expecting Kurapika to pop his head around the corner, saying something dismissively sassy and fixing Leorio with a smirk. 

That doesn’t happen, of course. 

Leorio’s own phone feels heavy in his pocket, but he glances at the selection now.

“Alright, let’s get you kids set up with something _nice_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter!! Not gonna lie, this is the first writing thing I've been excited about in so long and I am just super honored to share it with y'all :))))


	3. it's three in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio finally meets up with Gon and Killua, who seem surprisingly unconcerned that they can't get a hold of Kurapika. They hatch a plan for their next steps. Gon points out some truths in his oblivious way. Leorio remembers a late night phone call.

A long (and frankly impressive) display of haggling later, Leorio sits outside a café with Gon and Killua. He’s not surprised to learn that they’ve apparently been fighting for cash these past few months — concerned, yes, but not surprised. 

Not only that, but they’ve learned about Nen all on their own. Leorio had picked up on it while reading and more or less figured out that the Hunter examiners were looking for them to master it on their own. But that didn’t have a deadline, whereas medical school entry exams did. He doesn’t want to seem like a total idiot in front of the kids, though, so he regurgitates what he remembered from reading … which, of course, is met by a gentle explanation from Gon and a scoff from Killua. 

“Hey, look, kid,” Leorio huffs, waving his hand at Killua. “I’ve been studying for medical school. I’ll have plenty of time to figure out this Nen stuff after that.”

“Sure.” Killua takes a long sip of his drink. 

“Don’t listen to him, Leorio! I’m sure you’ll be able to figure it out,” Gon says brightly. “Plus, it takes most people a really long time to learn it. Master Wing said that Killua and I are just really, really special, so that’s why we picked it up so quickly!”

“Yeah, no shit.” Once again, nothing about that surprises Leorio. He sips his coffee now, wondering how he’s going to ask the question that’s been on the tip of his tongue this entire time. Neither Gon nor Killua has even brought up Kurapika. They’ve been too busy filling in Leorio about their time in Heaven’s Arena, which Leorio listened to attentively (concerned, but once again, not surprised). But now that the story has more or less ended, Kurapika is back at the forefront of Leorio’s mind.

“So were you two just wandering the city hoping you’d run into me?” he ventures.

“Kinda!” Gon shrugs. 

“I had to bully him into getting a phone,” says Killua. “Good thing we found you when you did, because I realized I didn’t have your number and Kurapika hasn’t been answering my texts.”

Leorio almost chokes on the water he’s just drank. He manages to swallow it and tries to coolly put his glass down. So, Killua has Kurapika’s number. Somewhere along the way, they exchanged numbers, which makes sense, of course. He curses himself for not just texting Kurapika when he got off the airship. 

Though it’s not like Kurapika would’ve answered anyway, apparently. 

It’s a bright, sunny day in Yorknew City, still a little crowded for Leorio’s tastes, but he has to admit that sitting in this outdoor café is pretty nice. Now that he’s found a few of the people he’s looking for, the crowds don’t feel as overwhelming. Because he doesn’t need to strain his ears listening, the noise can fade to a dull chatter and he can focus on what’s in front of him. 

Still, though, he can’t quite relax. He keeps an eye out, in case he sees a crop of blond hair walking towards them. 

“Maybe he’ll answer me.” Leorio pulls out his phone to send a message. He can’t overthink it, because he’s sure Killua will pick up on any hesitation and see it as weakness. That little shit (he thinks this with as much affection as one could possibly think that phrase).

_Hey just landed in Yorknew and met up with the kids_

“Send him a picture, Leorio!” Gon immediately bounces to Leorio’s side of the table, dragging Killua with him.

“I don’t wanna be in a picture,” grumbles Killua. 

“It’s so Kurapika can find us. We should tell him the hotel we’re staying in.”

“I already did that.” Killua tries to shrug Gon off, but then sighs and shuffles closer. 

“Yeah, but maybe he’ll answer Leorio! Leorio likes him more than you do, anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asks Leorio, who has his arm lifted up already, finger posed on the camera button. 

“I dunno! Just a feeling I had — okay, Killua, smile!” 

—

Kurapika hasn’t texted any of them back.

Leorio is not surprised by this at all as he sits in the hotel room, but he still feels disappointed.

He’s also still thinking about what Gon said.

It’s a deadly mix: overthinking both a statement that definitely wasn’t meant to feel as heavy as it did and a sent text message that shouldn’t be lingering as much as it was. 

Gon and Killua don’t seem to be bothered by Kurapika’s silence, even if he’s literally the reason they’re all in Yorknew in the first place. Turns out, they’re now on the hunt for some mysterious video game, one that Gon thinks will help him find his lost father.

If you ask Leorio, whoever Gon’s father is must be a total piece of shit. How the hell do you just fuck off and leave your kid behind without a damn clue? Never mind being the world’s best pro-Hunter or whatever. There were some things you just didn’t do. Part of him wants to tell Gon it’s not worth it, that any man who leaves behind his kid like that is probably gonna be an asshole. But Gon looks so excited about this, that Leorio goes along.

It’s something to do, after all. Something to think about. He leans over the desk as Gon types a search into the internet. 

The entire task at hand really taps into Leorio’s strengths, if he says so himself. If there’s one thing he knows how to do, it’s make a quick buck. That’ll show Killua — hey, he’s worth something! 

When Killua steps out for a second, though, Leorio knows if he doesn’t ask Gon about what he said right now, he’s gonna regret it. 

“What did you mean earlier?” he asks.

“What do you mean what did I mean?” Gon looks at him, brows furrowed in confusion. There is no point in being cryptic about it, Leorio realizes. He’s going to have to spell it out or it’ll go completely over Gon’s head and then Killua will walk back in and the chance will have passed.

“About me liking Kurapika more than Killua likes Kurapika.”

“Oh! I mean, just what I said, really.” He shrugs, smiling up at Leorio. “I think we like people who like us, you know? Like, we’re more likely to talk to them, I guess. And you like Kurapika. Not that Killua doesn’t. He does! But it’s different.”

“What do you mean it’s different?” Leorio tries not to feel as flustered as he does. If Gon of all people can pick up on this, that means 

“Well, I dunno. When you look at Kurapika, you just look different. You look like how it feels to just… sit in a field on a sunny day and feel the light on your skin.” He giggles. “Does that make any sense?”

Leorio feels the color drain out of his face. He tries to keep himself composed, but all he can think about is sunshine. It’d been a tease when he’d said it to Kurapika the first time, a jab at his hair, really, nothing else. But what Gon describes is somehow exactly true. He thinks of Kurapika’s stoic face, the slow smile that spreads across it as he ducks his head down, the blond hair falling in front of his eyes. 

He remembers how warm that always made him feel.

Like sunshine. 

“When are we going?” Killua pokes his head back in the room. “You look like you swallowed a lemon, Leorio.” 

—

Leorio’s phone might only have a handful of text messages between him and Kurapika, but there is only one call. 

It came at nearly three in the morning in late July. Leorio thought he hallucinated the buzzing of his phone, as it warped its way into his dream. He remembers that dream vividly now: he was back on Zevil Island, wandering through the forest, trying to find someone, _anyone_. (No, not anyone; he knew who he was trying to find). 

He blinked away sleep to find his phone lit up and vibrating. He muttered something under his breath about damn telemarketers, reached for his phone intending to reject the call. The minute he processed the name on the screen, a jolt zapped through his entire body. He sat up straight in bed and answered the phone.

“Kurapika,” he said.

“Leorio,” came the voice on the other line, the voice Leorio didn’t want to admit he played over and over in his head, the voice that was so close now, so close yet so far away. Kurapika breathed heavily. It sounded like he was panting.

Like he was in pain. 

“Are you okay?” Leorio pressed the phone closer to his ear. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine. I just —”

Leorio already threw the covers off his bed and flipped on the lamp on his nightstand. 

“Where are you? I can come right away.” It was a dumb thing to say. He had no idea where Kurapika was, no idea how far away that would be. But if Kurapika was in trouble, Leorio would be there. 

“Don’t Leorio.” He’d already stood up, trying to find his pants. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have called. It’s late.”

“Wait — Kurapika — “

“Get some sleep, okay?”

“I could say the same to you.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

This was getting ridiculous. Kurapika was the one who called him at three in the morning and here he was telling Leorio not to worry. All Leorio could do was worry. Pants in his hand, he paced around his apartment. He didn’t want to hang up, not when he was hearing Kurapika’s voice after all these months. Even if he didn’t know what to say. Even if the silence between them was getting longer.

He didn't hang up.

Kurapika didn’t either.

Leorio swallowed. “Yeah, well.” His voice was soft. “That’s hard for me to do.”

There was something about saying a truth out loud that made you feel both heavier and lighter at the same time. The moment he spoke those words, Leorio felt like a chain had wrapped around his throat, dragging him down. But his chest split open, something inside of him spilling to the floor, leaving him so empty and gutted that he felt like he was about to drift away.

Just a split second of silence passed between them, but it dragged on for a lifetime. 

“It’s not worth it,” said Kurapika. It came out like a whisper, a sigh. “Goodnight, Leorio.”

“Wait —”

The line went dead. Leorio pressed the phone to his ear even harder, as if that would somehow reconnect the call. He wondered a moment if he should call back, if he should demand answers. If he should figure out where Kurapika is and go and find him.

But if Leorio knew anything, he knew he was a coward. He couldn’t bring himself to press the return call button. 

He slumped back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Outside, he heard sirens.

— 

If you asked Leorio, he will tell you that this arm-wrestling contest is nothing less than a stroke of genius. It’s literally impossible to find someone who can beat Gon. They’ll rack up some easy bucks for starting cash and then put that towards a bigger gamble.

He repeats that to Killua, who he knows has doubts, but Leorio promises this will work out. Of course it will work out. He needs it to work out, because he doesn’t want to disappoint these kids, not after they’ve put their faith in him. Well, Gon has at least. Killua is more reluctant, but Leorio knows it’ll pay off.

“It’s just starting cash,” he reminds Killua as Gon takes on another opponent. “We won’t seriously need to arm-wrestle everyone in the city — just enough to make _better_ investments.”

And yes, that is a dig at Killua and Gon’s less-than-lucrative financial pursuits before this. 

Now that it’s been a bit, Leorio decides he likes Yorknew. It’s a city on steroids, a city that’s loud and brash and knows what it wants to be. It’s a city that teems with life and with people and it doesn’t take too long for them to draw a huge crowd. 

They’ll get a lot of cash this way.

And also, also they will make themselves known. They’ll attract attention. Gon and Killua have a way of doing that on their own, but Leorio can amplify that. They can attract people and if they attract enough people, perhaps the right one will walk past them.

Leorio calls out at strangers. He waves his hands and makes a scene. The crowd swells, large and untamable, full of rowdy participants, which is just what he wanted. He scans the throngs of people, searching for the next opponent. He looks for someone, anyone. 

(No, not anyone; he knows who he really wants to see).


End file.
